megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Man
}} is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was built by Dr. Light to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility and is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees.Mega Man Powered Up US game manual. 2006. pg.26. Retrieved on December 3, 2011. Fire Man can melt anything with his Special Weapon, Fire Storm, whose weapon system excellently combines offense and defense. Video game appearances Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Fire Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world, appearing as a boss. Mega Man fights against Fire Man and defeats him. Mega Man Powered Up As a remake of the first game, Fire Man appears as a boss, but he becomes a playable character if he is defeated by Mega Man using only the Mega Buster. He can use his Fire Storm whenever he wants, but if he runs into water, he will lose the ability to launch waves of fire (though he will still be able to summon a fiery sphere around him) until he comes back into contact with lava or fire. Also in the same game, he speaks with a Southern accent, and is obsessed with justice and fire. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Fire Man is one of the four bosses available in the beginning of the game. Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise The Boss Card can be used to summon Fire Man, who will incinerate (discard) one of the opponent's cards of the player's choice. Mega Man's Soccer Fire Man is a balanced player. In the Capcom Championship mode, a team formed by eight Fire Men in one of the eight team bosses. One Fire Man joins Mega Man's team after his defeat. In Tournament mode, his team consists of three Fire Men, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Air Man, Gemini Man and Top Man. In League mode, his team contains three Fire Men, two Bomb Men, two Flash Men and Enker. Super Adventure Rockman If Mega Man is defeated by Crash Man, Fire Man will appear to save him, giving the player the chance to fight against Crash Man again. Chokkan! Rockman In the mini-game , Fire Man skies down a "Rockman 20th Anniversary" cake while lighting candles to gain more time and taking strawberries for extra points. Rockman ×over Fire Man is one of the four bosses from World 3. He also appears in Battle Memory. Cameo appearances *Fire Man appears in Mega Man 3's ending. *Fire Man appears in a CD data in Mega Man & Bass. *Fire Man is an opponent in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data やく８０００どの火をあやつる、はいきぶつしょりロボット。ファイヤーストームはよけにくいので、弱点武器で攻撃しよう Stage enemies Enemies in Fire Man's stage: *Killer Bullet *Screw Bomber *Spine *Tackle Fire Enemies in the Game Boy version of Fire Man's stage: *Screw Bomber *Sniper Joe *Hothead (With Tackle Fire) *Octopus Battery *Blader Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Fire Man will receive from each special weapon from the original Mega Man. Other Media '' cartoon show.]] Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) Fire Man makes an appearance in the intro to the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon, as well as an appearance in the first episode. He had no lines and was taken out near effortlessly by Roll's vacuum. He did not appear in the series again. He strongly resembled his game counterpart, but his armour had a very muscular appearance and his joints were red, and he had flames painted on his arms. Captain N: The Game Master Fire Man appeared along with the rest of the Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game in the fifth episode. He looked nothing like his game counterpart aside from flamethrower arms and a flame on his head. Mega Man (Archie Comics) In the Archie Comics Mega Man comic series, Fire Man appears along with the other original Robot Masters in the first issue. In the series, he speaks with a Southern accent, like in Mega Man Powered Up, as he often refers to others as "pardner". In the Graphic Novel Volume 1, Let the Games Begin!, it is said that "his firey passion for law and order burns fiercely to keep the streets clean-- figuratively and literally", although he is not obsessed with fire and justice, but is rather calm with a sense of duty. He was introduced as a waste management robot, and was later stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. He was defeated last, and within seconds of Mega Man finding him with the Ice Slasher. Later, in issue 4, he and the other five robots ambush Mega Man in Wily's castle, and when Mega Man attempts to talk sense into them not to fight, he stops Elec Man from attacking him and the six end up fighting, so Mega Man moves on to the Copy Robot's room. Soon afterwards, Fire Man and the others barge in, destroy the Copy Robot, and he is re-programmed by Dr. Light. In the second story arc, Time Keeps Slipping, he is assisting with the clean-up of the city after the ordeal, and much later, he helps Mega Man rescue Roll, along with the other Robot Master and the agent Roslyn Krantz. However, The Robot Masters ended up being reprogrammed again along the way to serve Wily again, at least that's what they want them to think. Turns out, Dr. Light made sure they weren't reprogrammed again, and they decided to pretend to be working for Wily again to set up an ambush which Fire Man helped by subduing Oil Man. In the third story arc, The Return of Dr. Wily, Fire Man returns in issue 11, System Corruption, where he is seen with the other seven Robot Masters, Time Man and Oil Man included, and they are asked by Dr. Light to rescue Mega Man, who was reprogrammed. Fire Man and Elec Man lead the brigade to storm Dr. Wily's castle, and together they defeat the Mecha Dragon, at the cost of Elec Man being damaged. He, along with Cut Man and Ice Man, lead Elec Man out of the castle and later return. The next time he is seen, the group is fleeing Dr. Wily's castle before it self-destructs. Other appearances Fire Man appears in Mega Man Megamix, Mega Man Gigamix, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, and Rock'n Game Boy. Gallery original FireMan.jpg|Fire Man's original Mega Man artwork. File:07-FireMan-Specs.jpg|Front, side and back view of Fire Man. MMPUFireMan.png|Fire Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUFireman.jpg|Fire Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUFireConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. File:SARFireMan.jpg|Fire Man from Super Adventure Rockman. Intuition-6.jpg|Fire Man in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle5.png|Fire Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. RODRN1.jpg|Fire Man in Rockman Online. Cntgmfireman.jpg|Fire Man from Captain N: The Game Master. LightRobotsMegamix.png|Fire Man in Mega Man Megamix. Fireman.jpg|Fire Man in Mega Man Megamix. 4komaFire.png|Fire Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RGBFireman.png|Fire Man in Rock'n Game Boy. Trivia *Fire Man's weakness is rare, since he is a fire-type robot weak against an ice weapon; only two other bosses, a fellow Robot Master and a Maverick share this type of weakness. Most other fire-elemental bosses in the Mega Man and Mega Man X series are otherwise weak to wind or water-elemental weapons. *Originally, Fire Man could melt ice, making players argue that Ice Man should be weak against Fire Man's weapon. Others argue that, after the ice melts, it turns to water, which in turn can put out Fire Man's flames, rendering him vulnerable. This might explain why the Ice Slasher is Fire Man's weakness. *Fire Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man to have the same weakness in all of the games he appears in. *Fire Man is the first Robot Master in the original Mega Man series to not have any hands. *Fire Man is also the first Robot Master ever to have at least one arm cannon. **In Mega Man Megamix however, Fire Man can turn his cannons into hands, like Mega Man (see Gallery above). *Fire Man's head appears to have been designed to be like a torch. References de:Fire Man es:Fire Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Characters voiced by Roger Rhodes Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Mega Man characters